


Wolf's Head

by Cadilus (Ahsurika)



Series: A:tLA Scene Dramatizations [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Brothers, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Gen, Water Tribe(s) (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsurika/pseuds/Cadilus
Summary: They've made their preparations, best as they can be made. It's time to take the fight to the Fire Nation. (Canon scene snapshot.)





	Wolf's Head

Picking up his wolf's head helm, Hakoda hesitated.

This was it, then. From one point of view, a reckless gamble, a commitment of one of the strongest strike forces ever assembled to a foolish attack.

From another…the greatest chance the enemies of the Fire Nation had ever known.

This was the opportunity Hakoda had fought toward for decades, first as a boy, then as a man and commander. His father, his grandfather, his grandfather's father…each had devoted his whole life to the struggle against the Fire Nation's tyranny in the hope that perhaps one day, just  _maybe_ , they could launch their own assault.

The tallest man in the tribe walked up to where Hakoda stood.

"Your son's plan is brilliant." Bato's deep voice warmed Hakoda's thoughts. "Even if his speech was…well, he's  _your_  son." Bato laughed.

Hakoda laughed with him, recognizing the admiration behind his second-in-command's words. His heart had swelled with pride upon learning each detail of the complex plan. Sokka's nerves might have gotten the best of him during his presentation, but only a fool would fail to recognize the genius behind the clumsy delivery. Sokka had planned every step carefully, designed the submarines, snuck messages to not only Hakoda but also other allies from his travels. He had even crafted the sky bison's impressive armor, as Katara had exclaimed, her own pride obvious from her wide-eyed excitement.

Sokka had grown. Two months in the Fire Nation, and the overexcited youth had matured into a deep-thinking strategist. The gleaming sword at his hip hinted at other journeys, other challenges he had overcome. And the plan itself…

"A solar eclipse," Hakoda murmured, shaking his head. Who else but Sokka could have come up with such a wild, yet sound, strategy? "It might sound a little crazy, but it's the best plan we've ever had."

Bato turned, his weather-beaten face creased with worry. "Even the best laid plans can fall apart in the chaos of battle, Hakoda. Eight minutes…that doesn't leave much room for mistakes. You know this."

"I do," Hakoda replied, unsurprised that Bato had been the one to bring it up. He'd done his best to take the troops' minds off the risks, but Bato was never one to give in to the heat of the moment. "And it may be that the window…isn't quite large enough. But the plan gives us purpose.

"We've fought the Fire Nation all our lives, Bato. We've lost friends, brothers, in a war that looked unwinnable. And just when we thought all hope had failed, a group of kids gave us a chance to make it all worth it."

His eyes narrowed in steely determination. "We will  _not_  waste it."

Bato laid a hand on Hakoda's shoulder. The firm grip reassured both of them. "I know."

They stood there for a moment, the confident leader and his loyal second. Brothers in all but blood, they watched the ships roll with the gentle waves, the masts swaying hypnotically, the warriors loading the ships.

Then Bato's hand fell. "It's time," he said.

Hakoda closed his eyes.

_This is our chance, Kya. Your daughter is a Master Waterbender, the Avatar's trainer; your son is a man full grown, a leader even if he doesn't know it yet. Together, we will defeat the evil that took you from me. Today, we take the fight to them._

The wolf's helm slid easily onto his head.


End file.
